A certain unexpected challenge?
by Dark1800
Summary: thor and touma fight? and stuff(sorry im new too this) *shakes head up and down while apologizing* (I changed the name recommendation from a friend)
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day for Academy City as the skies were clear. You could feel the energy the sunny day gave most of the students as they seemed happy that they were going to school. This is weird because the respectful job of most students is to not want to go to school. Don't get me wrong I'm not saying that all students hate going to school it's just that the amount of happy faces surrounding Kamijou Touma on his way to school seemed weird.

"It feels like the world is against me again." he said to no one and sighed.

Kamijou was tired as yesterday night he had spent quite some time getting his homework done. Usually he wouldn't complain much if it was just homework but index had gotten food on it and so he had to rewrite most of it. He was lacking sleep so he wasn't as happy about the day as the rest were.

"Huh?" kamijou muttered as he saw Misaka Mikoto coming his way. "Oh there you are" she said smiling apparently she had been looking for him.

Quickly walking towards him she grabbed his hand and started dragging him the opposite way he was heading.

"Huh? Wait a second Misaka I have to go to school. I don't really have the time to be going anywhere. Misaka are you listening!?"

Completely being ignored he was dragged to a back alley that people were paying no attention to and was pushed on to the alley wall.

"kuh. That kinda hurt yo-"he was saying but stopped due to Misaka suddenly hugging him.

"wha-" Kamijou exclaimed not being sure on what to do but before he could take action Misaka started talking.

"I – I have a favor to ask of you." she said while putting on the cutest face he had seen on her yet.

"Wha – what is it Misaka-san?" seeing her act in that manner had made Kamijou a bit flustered because of that he was at least willing to hear what she had to say as it seemed to be important.

Misaka looked up at him but it didn't stop there she kept getting closer and closer close enough that they'd be kissing if one of them moved a little forward. Due the embarrassment of being so close to each he let go of his schoolbag and got ready for whatever happens. Finally she went close to his ear and whispered "Fight me".

"Eh?" to which kamijou went dumbstruck but before he could further think on it he was pushed deeper into the alley. Hitting the ground cause of the sudden push he looked at Misaka only to be surprised at what was happening to Misakas body. Her form was changing right before his eyes her short chestnut brown colored hair was growing and turning blonde and her eyes turning blue and maybe it was his imagination but maybe she got a little bit smaller.

"Hi Kamijou-chan."

"Thor?! Why are you here?!" he said wondering why she was here.( Yes she cause in this fic Thor is a girl.)

Thor had changed back to her original form but was still wearing the tokiwadai school uniform but now you could see the belts and gloves that she usually wore.

"Baaka didn't you hear me I told you to fight me."

"Dammit I told you I don't have time to play around."

"And yet you were completely ready to give in to me kissing you." She said while chuckling.

"That and this are two different things and besides we've already fought before isn't that enough." He said hoping she wouldn't speak about it again in the future.

"Nope you've won once against thunder god Thor and almighty god Thor but I've only beaten you with almighty Thor." She explained. " I don't like it that I'm losing so I think we should tie it up with 2 wins for me and 2 wins for you." She suggested.

"For some reason that sounds a lot like something Misaka would say and I don't need another girl challenging me all the time?!" He shouted while standing up.

"So Misaka-chan also challenges you. That's nice" She said.

"Well it isn't." He protested. "You try dodging lightning bolts, railguns and iron sand swords."

Thor's eyes lit up as if she heard real good news. "I'll go challenge her after our fight so let's start already" She said and got in her battle stance.

Touma on the other hand had no reason to fight and would have none of this let's fight talk."Look I have no reason to fight you and I don't particularly enjoy punching girls so lets not."

"Fine then how about this well add some rules so things don't get to out of hand. If you can capture me for ten seconds then its your win but if I knock you out its mine and if you want a reason then how about this if you win we can have a small make out session."

"Ba-Baka are you really okay with promising that?!" Kamijou shouted embarrassed.

"Of course I actually like you quite a bit Kamijou-chan so its fine unless you're saying you don't like me." She said while putting on a sad face. "Its not like that. I like you its ju-"

"Then its fine." She said not letting him finish his sentence.

Kamijou sighed and started to think about how things turned out this way. Just five minutes ago he was leisurely walking to his school and all of a sudden came a challenge out of nowhere.

"haaaa." He sighed again before speaking. "Okay I'll fight you but can we do this later I have to get to school. I mean its fine if we postpone till later right." He said hoping she would listen to him.

"Okay I guess that's fine, then well meet up later at the burger place where we had our first talk okay."

"Yes okay then ill see you after school." He said while leaving the alley "Oh and also don't cause any trouble okay."

"Okay" She responded. Looking at the retreating back of her opponent she started thinking about what to do to kill time until school time ended.

* * *

"Now that attendance is done everyone please take out yesterday's homework and pass it forward" Said Komoe-sensei happily.

"Oh crap." Kamijou Touma was working up a sweat because he just realized he didn't have his schoolbag with him.

"Crap. I must have left it back in that alley. Damn it I was so focused on the challenge reward that I forgot I had dropped my bag!" He screamed at himself. All the while the students were taking out their homework and passing it towards the front of the class.

"Oh man there's nothing I can do. Fukou da" He thought giving up on. When all of a sudden a surprise visitor opened the door.

"Excuse me for interrupting." She said while walking in. "Is this Kamijou toumas classroom?"

Everyone was surprised to see a beautiful, blonde haired, blue eyed girl. And she was even wearing a Tokiwadi middle school uniform which shows that she is a high class ojou-sama.

"Shes so cute but dammit why is she looking for Kami-yan?" shouted Aogami.

"Thor?!" kamijou shouted while standing up from his seat. "Why are you here?!"

"Hah is that the thanks I get for coming over to give you your schoolbag. She said and showed him the schoolbag she was carrying. "After you left I noticed it was still on the floor and figured you must have forgotten it so I picked it up and came over to give it to you."

"Kami-yan correct me if I'm wrong but is this girl suggesting that you stayed over at her place." Said Aogami and suddenly all the boy's hateful gazes were focused on Kamijou. "You bastard how could you." Damn it why is it always him." "Just get this over with already." Various different comments were said as the classroom started to get out of control.

"Everyone please calm down." Komoe sensei shouted but nobody listened.

"Aogami you're wrong about this. I just saw her a little while ago I wasn't at her place.!" Kamijou explained.

"Then how did she get your bag Kami-yan!?" Said Aogami demanding an explanation.

At this point Kamijou was trying to think up a decent lie that would put to rest the strange thoughts his classmates were having but before he could Thor started to explain.

"Oh that's because I had dragged him to an alley on his way to school and he dropped it there."

Saying this with a smile on her face made it obvious that she was just trying to cause Kamijou trouble.

"Kami-yan Please explain." Said Aogami. "Yes Kamijou-chan please explain it to sensei to." Komoe sensei said while having tears in her eyes.

"Not you too sensei"

Muttering that Kamijou started to wonder how he was going to calm everyone down. Taking a quick look at the person responsible he saw that she was still smiling and was completely aware of Kamijou looking at her. That is to say she was basically showing him she was having fun.

"I'm grateful that she brought to me the bag but why did she have to start such a mess."

Thinking this Kamijou Touma resigned himself to using the quickest method he knew of getting the class under control.

"Fukiyose I saw Aogami taking photos of you secretly while walking!"

"Kami-yan you bastard!" Aogami said while standing up and slamming his desk with the palms of his hands. Only to be grabbed by Fukiyose to be tossed towards the front of the class.

"AOOGGAAMMII!" shouted Fukiyose as she walked over to him and started punching him repeatedly.

Even though what Touma said had been a lie at least with this things would calm down afterwards. Or se he thought until he saw Aogami being thrown at him.

Trying to get Aogami off him "Wh-why" muttered Kamijou with a pained expression.

"DON'T THINK FOR A SECOND THAT YOURE NOT INVOLVED. YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME." Replied Fukiyose.

Due to this sudden twist of events that came from his lie Kamijou Touma could only givethink of saying one thing.

"Fukou da" he said before being beaten up by Fukiyose Along with Aogami.

* * *

"Kamijou-chan are you paying attention?"

"Y- yes sensei."

Answered Kamijou while being nervous .Why? because he was being the objected to various stares from his classmates. The reason being was because next to him was Thor who had stayed for the class.

"Kamijou let me see the book." Whispered Thor while leaning onto kamijou's shoulder.

"Ah man I can feel them n my on my shoulder! And she smells really nice too!"

The situation was as follows. After being subjected to 4 minute beat down by the hands of Fukiyose the class had calmed down. Only to be surprised by Thor asking if she could stay for the lesson. Obviously komoe-sensei had refused but after insisting for a while and ignoring Komoe-senseis words she sat down on Tsuchimikado's seat ready to listen. Even though Komoe-sensei had thought it wasn't right she had started the class anyways because quite some time had already been lost. But because Thor didn't have any books she decided to drag her chair next to kamijou so that she could get a good look at his book. Because of this all the guys were staring at Kamijou for bringing a girl to class.

"Okay everyone its lunch time." Announced komoe-sensei.

With that most of the students had left to go buy something at the school cafeteria. Some of them thought about trying to talk with the new girl but decided not to because they were hungry and she was already with Kamijou.

Kamijou, Himegami, and a couple of other students were the ones that stayed in the class room.

"Aren't we going to go to?" Asked Thor.

"Nah. I was able to prepare a bento today." Answered Kamijou.

"I see."

With that touma brought out his bento it had some fried rice, with chicken, some vegetables and some egg.

"Wah, you're actually pretty good at cooking." Thor said surprised.

"If I didn't I wouldn't be able to feed that food monster that lives with me." Kamijou said receiving a small chuckle from Thor.

"Hey do you want some?" asked Kamijou "I mean its not like you know where the store and it is lunch time soo…."

"Well, then I'll take you up on your offer Kamijou-chan." Said Thor as she went ahh and waited for Kamijou to feed her.

"Oh, I guess she wants me to feed her. Well I was the one that offered so I can't chicken out now!" is what Kamijou was thinking. And so he picked up some rice and feed her then he gave her some chicken and some vegetables. He seemed to be getting a good response.

"Wow Kamijou-chan it tastes great"

"Haha thanks."

During this feeding session they were still sitting next to each other so to others they looked like a happy couple.

"No seriously that was good."

"Ah man I'm sure it was nothing special."

"Don't be so modest Kamijou-kun"

"No its eh? H- How long have you been here Himegami!?"

"Since a while ago"

"Oh wow I didn't even notice her approaching us." Said Thor impressed. And Kamijou actually agreed because he completely didn't notice her either.

"Well anyways how about taking a seat" urged Kamijou. To which Himegami nodded and pulled a chair and sat in front of him.

"So what kind of relationship do you have with her?" asked Himegami knowing fully well about Kamijous flag raising ability.

"Huh.. well I guess were something like acquaintances." Responded Kamijou.

"Ahh come on Kamijou-chan don't lie. Sure we haven't known each other long but we've already taken ling walks around academy city together, we've even had a couple of dates (battles).

"D-d-date." Muttered Himegami as she suddenly felt a wind of despair.

"Oh come on don't make jokes like that, you'll cause misunderstandings."

"K-k-kamijou-chan." Called out komoe.

"Sensei?"

"S- s- sensei doesn't mind that you go to places with your girlfriend b-b-but please don't do anything that goes to far." Said komoe

"Sensei I think you've misunderstood me and Thor aren'd-"

"I-i-its fine Kamijou-chan you d-d-don't have to explain." Said komoe while getting tears in her eyes.

"No like ahh dang Thor help me out!"

" Ill make sure to make him happy."

"Damn it don't make it worse!"

At around this time most of the students had already made it back to the class to see theyre teacher crying and Kamijoun trying to fix the situation.

"You made her cry you made her cry you made her cry" they said in unison while slowly getting closer to him.

"No wait p-p-please wait Himegami how about some help" but Himegami was still in shock over the dates. "Then sensei ." Komoe had tears in her eyes while some girls tried to console her. "Thor" he said calling upon his last hope but she just sat there and gave him a v sign with her fingers.

"Ahh man how did it turn out like this, Fukou da!" he said getting ready to get beaten up.

* * *

"Class is over" announced Komoe

"Ahh finally" sighed kamijou sounding relived.

With that everyone sat up and started leaving. Kamijou was also going to do the same but was stopped by his friends.

"Ne Kami-yan how about we go out for some food? That way we can all learn how you got acquainted with that blonde ojou-sama."

"Sorry but we actually have something to do maybe some other time."

Kamijou said that grabbed Thor's hand and quickly ran off.

"Is it fine to just blow them off like that?"

"Its fine besides they'd only get in the way of the fight."

Because of these words Thor found herself blushing due to that fact that Kamijou really seemed like he wanted to do the fight.

Meanwhile in the classroom.

"We've got to follow them!" announced Aogami.

"Why there's no reason to." said fukiyose

"NOOO RReaassonn. Don't tell me you've forgeten that this is Kami-yan were talking about what if they end up doing something bad. Shouldn't you as the class representative stop this kind off behavior."

To tell you the truth Aogami was just jealous that Kamijou was going to have some fun with a cute girl.

"Well yeah I guess so." Said fukiyose surprised at Aogamis pressure.

"Oh and just so you know what Kami-yan said about the pictures is a complete lie he just used you to calm the class down."

"WWWhhhattt?!" A new fire of rage that was born inside fukiyose as she wished to pummel kamijou again.

"Hehehe with this Kami-yan won't be able to do anything."

Aogami also had one more reason to follow Kamijou, revenge.

"I wonder if Kamijou-kun will be alright."

* * *

Well its my first time writing a fic and id like feedback on anything you guys find wrong or ways for me to improve my writing. Any tips for the kissing scene would be appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 witch is probably the last one. ive got a couple of thing to say first though.**

**#1= Bacon i while understand your worry of Thor not being able to use his powers as a girl but you also have to remember that to aru magic works by using legends as a basis and just twisting things a little. But i do agree that its possible that Thor might only be able to use his powers cause hes a guy because it kinda makes sense that a guy uses Thors power.**

**#2= Kyoushi i just wanted to say that it might be possible. I mean when Touma bumped into Oriana he quickly answered yes to Her kissing him.**

**#3= is for later at the end.**

* * *

After making a stop at kamijous apartment to leave some stuff and food for index the two started making their way to the battleground, but with further thought Kamijou realized that he didn't know where it was.

"Hey Thor where is it that were gonna fight?"

"…" Thor stopped walking and gave Kamijou a look as if surprised by the sudden question and while putting her hand on her chin as if thinking she said. "…Where indeed?"

"Hey don't tell me you said all that stuff about fighting without thinking of anything!"

"Sorry, sorry. It's my bad. Coming to Academy City was sort of a rushed thing I didn't really plan for it, but since I was around I thought why not go have some fun with Kamijou-chan.

"…" Kamijou was surprised that his day went like this due to the whim of the young fighter girl but quickly put it behind as he wanted to confirm something.

"You said that you didn't plan on stopping here. Then why did you? Don't tell me some crazy magician is planning something here in Academy City."

Kamijou was worried that he'd have to start missing class again.

"No no. It's nothing like that, can't a girl just stop by to say hi."

"(Except you didn't just stop by to say hi!)"

"Well I guess that's fine. Anyways have you thought of a place where we can have our fight."

"Well we could always go back to district 23."

"Although that's true, I'd rather not cause trouble to those who have to clean up after our mess."

"Then you choose a place." She said, sounding a little upset that her option was turned down.

"Hmm."

Since he was told to Kamijou tried to think of a place where they could fight while causing little to no damage to their surroundings but couldn't think of anything.

"(Well I can think of one place where we won't bother anyone.)"

"Alright I've got a place in mind s let's go."

"okay."

* * *

"Looks like they finished talking let's get moving."Said Aogami leader

"Phew. I almost thought they were going to Kamijou's house." Said fukiyose.

Aogami and Fukiyose were hiding in an alley across the street of Kamijous apartment and were watching them.

"If they had we'd have to interrupt them before they did anything wrong." "(I won't let you go up the stairs of adulthood first Kami-yan)" is what Aogami was really thinking.

"Still I wish we could hear what they were saying." Said Fukiyose

"If we got any closer we'd be spotted."

"Hey."

""Wha!"'

"Hi-himegami-chan?! When did you get here?"

"No I've been here the entire time."

""Re-really?"" they asked surprised. And suddenly Aogami had an idea. Since Himegami has little to no presence she can get close to them and relay they're conversations.

"Himegami-chan you're in charge of close quarter espionage. Go and find out what they're saying.

Aogami said while pointing towards the two that were leaving. Himegami getting this role decided she would do it to find out more about her new rival.

* * *

It was around five a clock. You could see people walking to their homes or hang out spots and every now and then cars would pass by. In this area Kamijou and Thor were walking.

"Hey, where are we going? "said Thor

"Well there's a riverbank that I've passed a couple of times. It's a wide deserted area near so we should be able to have a match there."

"Hmm."

They kept passing people and while looking around Thor noticed a small Ice cream shop.

"Hey lets go in there." Thor said while pointing at the store

"Huh?" Kamijou looked in the direction Thor was pointing at and also noticed the ice cream shop.

"(Igloo? Is that the name?)"

"Come on let's go in."

Thor grabbed Kamijous hand and polled him inside. The inside was painted white like snow and was very cold. There were chairs and tables around and some pictures of different types of ice cream. Reaching the counter they could see the different flavors and noticed the shop keeper was a girl that was wearing Eskimo like clothes.

"Welcome." Said the girl

Kamijou and Thor took a look at the different flavors noticing that there were about 30 of them.

"I think I'll have the chocolate marshmallow flavor."said Thor

"Why that one?"

"It sounds good."

"Hmm. Then I'll have the vanilla marshmallow."

Telling the shopkeepers the flavors they wanted, they waited for the attendant to give them they're ice cream cones, and paid for them.

"Thanks." They said as they exited the shop with ice cream in hand and began they're walk again Kamijou and Thor walking side by side.

"(That store is probably new since I've never seen it before. Ill keep it in mind and see if I come again.)"

"Kamijou-chan."

Getting called he got out of his thoughts and paid attention to Thor.

"What?" he asked

"How's yours?"

"Ish good" he said while eating some.

"Let me try."she said while grabbing a small bite from his and took a bite from hers.

Eating this mix of vanilla chocolate marshmallow she smiled at the nice taste.

"Hmmp then I get some of yours" he said while doing the same

"This combination of flavors is pretty good" Kamijou commented.

"I know right."

Suddenly Kamijou got hit by a small rock.

"oww. What the hell?"

"You okay?"

Checking where he was hit he noticed a small bump.

"Well I guess I'm okay but what was that?"

"Probably your usual misfortune."

"Oh come on don't say that." Kamijou said since it truly was possible that was just his regular misfortune.

He looked around to see if there was anything out of the ordinary, there were people around but nothing was particularly off.

(Well whatever.)

Thinking that they continued they're walk.

* * *

"Himegami-chan why did you throw a rock! What if you were found?!"

Aogami was talking to Himegami through their cell phones

"Its fine nobody ever notices me anyway."

Ignoring the depressing comment Aogami asked about the situation.

"Himegami-chan have you heard anything?."

"They said that they were going to some Riverbank somewhere."

"Why?"

"I don't know but I they're gonna do something there."

Hearing this Aogamis paled and let his imagination run wild. Thinking of various he began to get a nosebleed.

(Don't tell me Kami-tan means to assault this girl there!?")

"Stay with them Himegami-chan. Come on fukiyose let's go!"

"Im starting to not care about this Aogami."

"What if Kami-yan does something to her you know how he is would you truly be all right with that. Would you be able to say that its not your fault when you had a chance to stop it?!"

"U-um well I don't think Kamijou Touma would do that!"

"That's why were following them to make sure they don't do anything."

* * *

"hmm I got this weird feeling im being watched."

"Me too."

Little did Kamijou and Thor Know that Himegami was only 2 meters away from them.

"Should we do something about it?" asked Thor.

"Nah it's probably just our imagination."

"How much farther till we get there."

"Not much"

They kept walking until they Kamijou saw a familiar face.

"Boss is that you?"

"Hamuzara?"

It was Hamazura Shiage walking out of a store with some bags.

"Hey Hamuzara how's it going."

"It's good boss just getting some stuff for the people back home. Anyways boss who's that pretty blonde did you find yourself another girl?"

"Nah man this is Thor she's a magician."

"Hello I'm Thor"

As Thor said this she gave a small bow acting like a proper young lady. To Hamazura who is always surrounded by violent or rude girls (except Takitsubou) this was something that never happened to him. Because if that she appeared to dazzle in his eyes.

Moved by the girl's cuteness he dropped his bags and put a hand on Kamijous shoulder giving him a thumbs up.

"Great job boss this one also looks like a keeper. I don't wannna bother your date with her so ill be leaving."

Saying that Hamazura grabbed his bags and left.

"It..not really a date" Kamijou said to no one.

"Did you see that you're friend approves of me"

"And why is that a reason for celebration." With a sigh Kamijou continued. "Let's just hurry up and get there already."

* * *

"I wonder how much farther it is till we get there?"

Fukiyose was already tired and ready to leave it was already getting dark out as the sun was setting in the distance, but that's when it happened.

"Looks like they've finally reached they're destination." Said Aogami

Kamijou and Thor had just gotten to the Riverbank. This riverbank was actually the same place Kamijou and Misaka had fought in the first season of railgun.

"Himegami-chan how close are you to them?"

They spoke through their phones.

"Well, since I cant just walk up to them I'm hiding under the bridge that's close to them."

"All right then Himegami-chan we'll meet up there. "

Hanging up the phone he looked at fukiyose.

"Come on were almost done."

* * *

"heee. So this is the place?"

Thor looked around and agreed that although someone could pass by, and possibly interrupt this is a good spot for a fight.

"Well then get ready kamijou-chan."

Suddenly an explosive noise rang out as arc fusion blades around 3 meters long shot out from her right hands fingers.

"Just make sure to keep those from growing too long, I don't want to be at fault for buildings being cut in half."

Kamijou calmly got in front of his opponent they were only about 5 meters apart.

Again the same sound was heard as arc fusion blades shot out from Thor's left hand.

"Ill keep that in mind."

Thor smiled knowing that what was next was going to be fun.

* * *

Thor made the first move pointing her fingers at Kamijous he quickly figured out what she was doing.

"Mjolnir begin supply of energy!"

"**Boooom"** With that sound Kamijou was blown away as he used his hand to block the now 20 meter fusion blades.

Getting blown back at least 15 meters he landed on his back and was unable to stop the momentum and ended up rolling on the ground few times until he finally stopped.

"(Damn if I had dodged that first attack I could've finished this Faster!)"

Quickly getting up he noticed that the arc fusion blades from Thor's left hand were coming straight for him vertically. Seeing this he stood still in between the gaps of the blades to dodge the attack and jump rolled to the left out of the blades range and quickly dashed towards Thor.

While running he saw the arc fusion blades coming at him from his right and jumped while using his right hand to block it. This caused him to be caught in the blades momentum getting him thrown to Thor's left side

Rolling on the ground a couple of times he quickly got up, grabbing a big rock with his left hand and started running towards Thor again.

"You're not gonna win like that Kamijou-chan!"

Thor swung her left hand in a backhand motion towards Kamijou but Kamijou stopped for a moment and used his right hand to punch the arc fusion blades causing them both to get their wrist slightly hurt.

Kamijou was already just five steps away from reaching her.

"(Tch. At this rate he'll get close enough to touch me.)" Thought Thor but finally noticed that Kamijou was holding onto a big rock.

Kamijou seeing this threw the Rock at Thor's face.

Thor surprised by the projectile moved to cut it apart with her right hand.

But Kamijou stopped her by punching the blades. Not having time to dodge the rock she shot out arc fusion blades from her feet to not only dodge the rock but to get some distance from kamijou. But her sudden movement had caused lots of dirt and dust to be shot out.

Looking at the sudden dust cloud she created she swung at it and saw another rock be thrown at her.

"Damn it was with all the rocks!" She said as she moved a bit to dodge it.

"It's the only way I can ignore distance." Kamijou said running out of the dust cloud. as he punched the blades.

"Tch"

Thor swung his arc blades but again but they were like before they were either blocked or dodged narrowly.

Suddenly Thor stopped shooting out the blades and looked at Kamijou.

"Since I don't want this to turn into an endurance match again…"

Thor disappeared. Kamijou was surprised but understood this was just Thor's more hacked ability that comes from Almighty god Thor. Knowing he braced himself for the upcoming hit.

Reappearing by Kamijou's side Thor smiled as she punched Kamijou in the stomach causing to fall to his knees.

"Let's get round 2 started."

* * *

"A-a-ao-Aogami what should we do?!"

Aogami and the rest did not understand the situation. Kamijou and Thor had suddenly started fighting and even if they wanted to help they couldn't get close in fear of getting killed. Eveb more so they were surprised Kamijou could somehow block the arc fusion blades.

They had thought about running away but they didn't just want to leave Kamijou alone.

"(Damn! She seems to have stopped using those huge blades but she might start using them again if we go out!)"

Of course Aogami and the rest didn't know this was a match so they were working under the assumption they would get killed if they interfered carelessly.

They had already called anti-skill but Kamijou might get injured even more in the meantime or worse get killed.

"(Damn if only…)"

Aogami stopped thinking because he saw it. While Kamijou was trying to get up from the ground.

He saw Kamijou looking straight at him.

Aogami quickly moved to behind the wall they were hiding.

"(Shit he definitely saw me.)"

As thought s of what to do filled his mind he took a peek to see what was happening.

"What the?"

Aogami was left surprised because now Kamijou was being pushed towards they're direction.

(Dammit what's going on Kami-yan definitely saw me and now they're coming this way is he trying to get us involved? Why we can't do anything against someone like that.)

He was panicked trying to figure out the intentions of his friend when suddenly a thought came to him.

Yes.

What if…

"(What if there's something I can do about this?)"

His friend had been fighting her more or less on even terms since they started, so why would he come over here.

(He wants my help to beat her but how?)

Aogami saw her teleporting getting into spots were Kamijou would be unable to defend himself hitting him with punches and kicks.

"I think I get it. Guys stay back Ill handle this."

* * *

"Come on Kamijou-chan say you lose and I'll stop its not like a train is gonna pass by here you know."

As if pressing the button on a game she just kept hitting him and hitting him and hitting him. Truthfully speaking she was actually holding back on her punches so as to not hurt him too bad, but Kamijou nonetheless must have already been sore from getting hit so much.

He was pushed back so far they had already reached underneath the bridge.

"Ugghh" Kamijou made that sound as he was pushed to the wall underneath the bridge.

Again Thor _**teleported**_ in front of kamijou. Kamijou seemed to have thought that maybe if he had a wall to his back he'd be able to limit the places she could attack from and after getting hit try to grab her but in the end it failed.

"Oh come on Kamijou-chan if I already Know its there my spell will automatically compensate. You should already know that, if it's not a surprise it won't work"

Hearing those words Kamijou smirked.

"I know."

At that moment something that Thor didn't expect happened. She was punched in the back of the head by someone unknown to her.

Because of this she stumbled towards Kamijou who quickly embraced her tightly. Because imagine breaker was touching her she couldn't use her power.

"Shit let go!" She tried to break free from his embrace but she couldn't break free and after a couple of punches the ten seconds passed.

* * *

It had been a couple of minutes after the fight. Kamijou was sitting down under the bridge due to fatigue and his body was hurting due to the punches and kicks he had received,

"Damn I lost." She finally said.

Thor was currently sitting down on Kamijous lap. When she was asked why she said it was fue to feeling tired and that she didn't want to get her clothes dirty.

"Lost? Was this some sort of competition Kami-yan?" Aogami was still standing up surprised at how the Ojou-sama was quick to sit on Kamijou's lap. And although a bit heavy kamijou did not mind.

"Yeah." Thor answered "I had challenged him to a fight and after promising him a reward if he won he accepted."

"So this was a match between the two of you?"

"Yeah but I seriously have to thank you Aogami if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have won. Ill take you to a maid café or something later."

"If we're going to a maid café were going to the best one in the city!"

Suddenly Himegami and Fukiyose appeared from the side of the bridge looking worried quickly rushing towards him. Himegami was the first to speak.

"Is the fight over? Are you okay kamijou-kun?"

Even if only Himegami had asked it was clear as day that they were both feeling worried about him. Seeing both girls worried for him made him a little happy.

"Aside from a couple of bruises and my wrist hurting a bit I'm fine."

Hearing him answer they were relieved he was fine.

"Oh right."

Kamijou suddenly thought it was time to ask a question he'd been meaning to ask.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"eh?"

"Like I said what are you doing here?"

"Ah well you see." Aogami spoke up "We we're worried that you might have… I mean we were walking around and saw the bright lights and kind of just ended up here?"

"(Hmm)"

Kamijou had thought of pursuing the issue a little longer but...

"Whatever I won cause of you guys so its fine."

With that Aogami and friends felt relived at not having to say they were stalking them.

Kamijou wanted to confirm something with Thor.

"Thor its fine if I won like this right I mean it's nearly impossible to beat you once you get like that so this is fine right."

"Yeah its fine you used your surroundings to beat me, it's like that time with the train it's my fault for not noticing. "

"Anyway, Guys we have to go, since we thought you were in trouble we called anti-skill so let's get out of here before were taken in for questioning." Aogami said.

Kamijou agreeing got Thor off of of his lap and stood up ready to leave.

"ah. Kamijou-chan before we leave ill give your reward for winning."

"Wait we can do that—"

Grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him towards her she sealed his lips with her own 10 seconds 20 seconds passed and at 30 she had let him go.

"…""…""…"

Getting lost in the feeling of the kiss he failed to notice the increasing dark aura that came from his friends, and when the two girls were gonna jump at him about it. They heard the sound of people exiting cars.

"Crap they're here let's go."

Kamijou grabbed Thor and started running in the opposite way of the sounds quickly going up the hill and getting on the street.

"Hey you two stop right there!"

He heard a Anti-skill lady that sounded familiar scream, and again started running. Looking back he saw that Aogami, Fukiyose, and Himegami were right behind him.

"Damn first the fight and now the cops. Such misfortune."

He said with a smile as he ran with his friends and the girl he just kissed in hand.

* * *

**#3= Thank you to all you guys that read the story. again any ways to improve, tell me. I actually had a hard time thinking on how to do the fight and feel like I at least did ok. All in all im at least a little glad i made a fic and ill see if I start making more. for now ill see if i can make good short fics and then later start a long one. well cya.**

**~Dark1800**


End file.
